The Art of Pretending
by TsuyuBaby
Summary: Itachi and Shisui pretend for one last night. ItaShi songfic angst


A/N: This will be a oneshot. I've decided to stick to oneshots because whenever I try to write a multi-chapter it never works out. As per usual, this story will contain elements of angst and various other bad things that require warnings. This is semi-AU, with Shisui having been part of ROOT. And as usual, I like to pretend that Shisui has mid-length, straight hair rather and short, curly hair. Also, this is an art trade for xii_itachi on livejournal.

Song: CrushCrushCrush by Paramore

~X~

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

He wanted to scream. He was dying. But then, everyone was dying weren't they? He knew this to be true, at least. As soon as one was born, they started on their journey to death, to the end of their existence. He only wished…he had just wished that it would have come a little later. His dreams and plans for the future were useless, they had no meaning now. And even worse; his end would come via Itachi, his only friend.

Shisui was plenty liked of course; he was a very lovable person with a leader personality and people flocked to him by the dozen. But they never cared about him; they always wanted to be taken care of by him, yet they never thought to return the favor. Itachi was the single person he actually wanted to spend time with outside of missions and group dinners. And now, not only does his only true friend lack the compassion to care about him, but he is planning to kill him. Shisui wanted to say something, let Itachi know what he knew. But he couldn't, his mouth was shut.

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

Oh, he understood. Some things just had to be done, and there was always collateral damage. It was just that this time he was the collateral damage. That bastard Madara was behind this. He and Danzo were using this whole coup d'état business as a cover up for their combined goals. Madara wanted revenge on the Uchiha clan for turning their backs on them, and Danzo wanted the power to take over Konoha with his own coup d'état.

What most people didn't know was that Shisui was ROOT. ROOT, like ANBU was a secretive organization. Most people didn't even know Itachi was ANBU, and virtually no one knew about Shisui. Everyone assumed Itachi was even more of a prodigy that Shisui, but that was because it had been made to look that way. In reality, they were somewhere similar in terms of power and intelligence.

Shisui was a top operative in ROOT, he knew almost everything that was going on. He knew what Itachi was about to do, and he (unlike Itachi) knew the true reason why. He knew that if Itachi knew the true reason why he was going to the genocide of an entire clan there was no way he would go through with it. And he wanted…oh, he wanted so badly…to tell his younger friend, but he couldn't. All ROOT members had a seal on them, preventing them from saying anything relating to the organization—which included the Uchiha massacre.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

He held another secret, one of love—and it was requited. It must have been, for Itachi had chosen his life to end in return for the mangekyou. The mangekyou requires that you kill your most precious person. So, that meant Itachi loved him even more than Sasuke, didn't it? But then, Sasuke was going to be spared. He was going to live while Shisui lost everything.

He wanted more than the knowledge of their mutual desire. For him, knowledge was a curse. Knowledge—information—brought only death, pain, torture, and rape. Countless numbers of people died over mere words. And Shisui wanted to be more than simple words with Itachi.

_If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

When Itachi came to him that night he pretended to know nothing of his death. He wanted to be happy, if only for a short time. And so he opened his mouth, and he spread his legs. Itachi took what Shisui gave willingly. For that night, both pretended that they had all eternity together.

But they're bodies betrayed they're thoughts, and they knew—both of them knew that the end was coming. So the quite passion turned into a brutal connection. Both of them trying to pull as much out of the encounter as possible. The younger ones thrusts into Shisui grew increasingly hard and fast, and their moans grew louder. Shisui couldn't think, the pleasure was so intense.

Itachi was inside him and he felt so full, so complete. When he pulled out Shisui felt like his whole world ended, only for the younger one to plunge back in and throw his entire world off-kilter. Itachi was almost growling above him, and Shisui was crying out every time Itachi rammed into him.

Grabbing his hair, Itachi pulled it back, baring his throat and leaning down to mark him. Shisui felt wetness on his cheeks—he was crying…he was crying because he knew that in a mere week's time he would be dead. And then Itachi bit down and Shisui came, arching his back and pulling Itachi in deeper. Itachi thrust in a few more times, panting and then he came as well.

For a while they laid together, enjoying the few hours before dawn—before Shisui had to go back to Danzou and spread his legs for the bastard one last time, before Itachi went back to ANBU and the Hokage and continue planning the death of everyone he had ever known.

But for now, they were together. So Shisui would forget the bad things and pretend that they lived in their own little world where nothing could hurt them.

_Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey (Hey!)  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_


End file.
